


Choking

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Being immortal often meant Hidan was pushing boundaries his body wasn't meant to push.





	Choking

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: asphyxiation

Hidan scratched and clawed at the ground beneath him. It wouldn't get him any relief, not that he wanted it.

He ground back against Zetsu, neck arched from where the vines were pulling it back. He was achingly hard and desperate to touch himself, but his arms were bound as well as his neck, and all he got for his efforts was more constriction.

As his air was cut off his head spun, he should be suffocating. This was far further than anyone could survive. Anyone but him.

So as his body was starved of oxygen, his head swam and his lungs burned. Hidan's muscles twitched and spasmed and came hard to the sound of his own neck breaking.


End file.
